


The Time These Nerds Went To Paris

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, this seriously might be my cutest writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pete and patrick take a vacation.
(will be updated don't worry it's not this short)





	

This is the first real vacation without playing a show that Pete and Patrick have taken in a long time. It was Pete who said something (over-dramatically) about going somewhere 'romantic', but Patrick who took him seriously and said, "Let's go to Paris!" And now here they are, on an eleven-hour flight from Los Angeles to Paris, France, all because they are the most sappy boyfriends you ever did see.

There haven't been any hiccups with the plane ride so far, except when there was some six-year-old kid in the bathroom for twenty solid minutes and Pete had to wait (while Patrick giggled just the tiniest bit). They have a pretty good selection of movies, and even though Pete suggests 'Final Destination' just to get a kick out of it, they end up on 'Lilo and Stitch' at Patrick's request.

\-----

Once they get to their hotel, Pete drops his suitcase on the floor, immediately flips onto the bed face down, and mumbles unintelligibly into the pillows. Patrick laughs, sets his bag and fedora down on the table, and collapses next to Pete facing the ceiling. Pete turns over and kisses Patrick's cheek, which is returned- and soon turned into a full-blown make-out session before they can't keep their eyes open anymore.

\-----

Pete wakes up first. He blinks and sees Patrick asleep next to him, face squished against the pillow, breathing steadily, smiling just the tiniest bit. In all honestly, it might be the cutest thing Pete has ever seen. He watches for about thirty seconds, until Patrick wakes up, glances over at Pete, and smiles drowsily.

"Good morning," Pete says, to which Patrick responds, "Bonjour, mon amour." Pete laughs.

"What do you want to do for breakfast?"

"I don't know, we could just go outside and walk around until we find something good," Patrick suggests. Pete kisses him on the top of the head.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT you thought i was fucking kidding didnt you its the cutest thing
> 
> @everyone else- leave me comments ily


End file.
